Working Hard or Hardly Working?
by lost in senseless dreams
Summary: Under his watchful eye, Berwald Oxenstierna notices that one of his workers, Tino, is overworking himself. He decides to help him relax. Sweden x Finland, slight romance. Implied smut the reason for the rating . Repost from Quizilla.


Before I start, let me just say this was my first character x character story ever (and first yaoi), so do excuse me if it's not that great or out-of-character. And sorry for the fail at Sweden's accent. This was written for my best friend, who is also an avid SuFin fan. There is a very, _very_ tiny reader-insert at the end, because that's what I mostly write for, but it's quite small and I hope it doesn't detract from the story too much.

/smoothly slides away and leaves you with... this./

* * *

_**Working hard... or hardly working?**_

All day, Tino stared at his computer. His boss, Berwald, wanted him to make new designs for a new toy the company, but he was all out of ideas. Sighing, he shuffled some papers, and put his head on his desk. Maybe a little nap would help him.

"...what 'r y' doin', Tino?" The deep, low voice behind him was none other than his Swedish boss. Yelping, he shot up, staring into his aqua blue eyes. "Uh, uh, hello, Mr. Oxenstierna, I was uh, just looking over my papers!" he stammered, shrinking in his towering shadow.

His hands skimmed over the mess of papers, scattering them all over his desk and some on the ground. Berwald only stared blankly as poor Tino picked up the papers and put them in their proper place. He crossed his arms, and took a good look at his worker. Tino looked like he hadn't slept in days, and was otherwise very stressed. The tall man sighed, while the Finnish blonde tried to talk.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Oxenstierna, but I don't have any of the new designs yet! I've been really tired and I couldn't think of any new ideas-" he rambled, heart racing. Was it from the fright that his boss gave him or was it... _something more?_

True, his boss was a very imposing man. He practically radiated strength and power and intimidation, and none of the other workers dared to mess with him. He commanded the respect of everyone-whether it be from the products he created or just from his presence. But recently, he had been giving Tino _a lot_ more attention than usual... bringing him papers, stopping by to observe, and even (wait for it) _having a conversation with him._

And our dear Finnish friend wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't even sure how to feel about this! On one hand, he felt flattered from all of this attention. On the other hand, it kind of scared him a little. A few days ago, he had heard you talking with your other coworkers about how he was now the "boss's pet" and how Berwald probably had other... _intentions_ behind his actions. Should he be worried?

Well, not exactly... truth be told... _his boss elicited feelings within him that no one else could._

However, Tino was broken out of his reverie by a short statement. "...w'ld y' like a mass'ge?"

_"WHAT?!"_

Before he could protest, Berwald was already behind him, and put his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. His strong hands started to knead the knot in Tino's shoulders, and he leaned back, enjoying the sensations. "...it'll help y' w'rk better."

Though he was thoroughly enjoying it, he still had to try to maintain a professional stance. "Um... thank you, Mr. Oxenstierna, but you d-don't have to-" Tino looked up to find blue eyes boring a hole into his. "Call m' Berwald..." he muttered, looking deep into his worker's violet eyes.

Although it was hardly noticeable, Berwald had a hint of loving in his gaze, and he tried to put tenderness into his touch. Tino sighed in relaxation, which brought a tiny smile to Berwald's lips... which he wished to connect with the lips of the person below him. He constantly tried to be with Tino as much as he could, doing little favors here and there, and it drove him mad with a sweet longing. But finally, here he was-he was finally making contact with him...

Tino tried to make a few jokes to break the silence, but eventually, he let himself fall into the soothing hands of Berwald. They eased the stress and tension from his body, and set a surge of warmth through his soul. "Oh... this feels really good..." he thought, but it wasn't until he saw a little smirk on the pale blonde's face that he realized... _he just said that out loud._

Face flushed red, he slapped his hand over his mouth, completely embarrassed. "_I can't belive I just said that to him! What is he going to think now? Is he going to catch on to what I feel-wait... am I really thinking this?"_ His eyes widened as he came to his eventual realization:

_He was falling for his boss. _

Secretly very pleased with Tino's confession, he rubbed a little harder, earning little grunts and groans of pleasure. "Right there... that's the pressure point, Berwald... oh, wow..." He smiled to himself, hearing the blonde's sounds of enjoyment. His hands began to trail a little lower, down his back, and he skimmed his fingers on the fabric of his dress shirt. Tino, whose eyes were previously closed, struggled to open them as he realized where the fingers were going.

"W-what are you doing, Berwald? My pains are up here, not down my back..." Trailing off as he realized his boss was staring right in the face, his breath caught as their faces moved closer and closer. Short breaths tickled their lips, and it was only a small distance to cross...

_Until you burst into the cubicle, a stack of papers in your arms. _

The two leapt apart, while Tino tried to put some distance between them. Not really realizing what was going on, you set the papers down on Tino's desk. "Hey, Tino, here are those papers you asked me for-the ones about the prices. Well, I'll be off now! Um," you said, as you took in the situation, "Did I interrupt something here?"

"Uh, no, not at all, [Name]! Thanks for-"

"...we w're havin' an imp'rt'nt talk, [Name]," Berwald cut off his worker, and you gave them a strange look.

"Oh, sorry about that, Mr. Oxenstierna! I didn't mean to intrude!"

"W' were just goin' to m' office... let's go, Tino..."

You stared as Berwald dragged Tino off by his wrist, and left. Once they got into his office, Mr. Oxenstierna closed the door and shut the curtains.

**_"I b'lieve w' have s'm bus'ness t' fin'sh, Mr. _**_**Vӓinӓmӧinen..."**_


End file.
